starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite/Leyendas
|coste = *180.000 créditos (145.000 créditos usado) *210.000 créditos (160.000 créditos utilizado) The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *385.000 créditos (295.000 créditos usado) |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = 8 metros |envergadura = 3.92 metros |altura = 1.44 metros |masa = |aceleracion = 5.000 G |mglt = |velatmos = *1.150 km/h *1.150 km/h *1.260 km/h |motor = |hipermotor = Clase 1.0 (con el Anillo transportador hiperespacial) |sishiperimpulsor = Anillo transportador Hiperespacial modelo Syluire-31 |potenciasalida = |energia = |escudo = Equipado |defensas = |casco = |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = Cañón láser doble sds 8/5 Taim Co.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: Ship Schematics Punch Out Book |complementos = |muelle = |escape = |tripulación = *Piloto (1) *Droide astromecánico (1) |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = Ninguno |carga = 0 - 60 kg (0.03 m³) |abastecimiento = 1 semana *Combustible: 5 horas *Aire: 5 horas |otros = |funciones = *Interceptor *Explorador *Transporte personal de élite |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Rangers Antarianos''The Last Jedi'' *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} El Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase ''Aethersprite, también conocido como '''interceptor ligero Delta-7 ''Aethersprite' o '''caza estelar Delta-7 Jedi' debido a su uso extensivo por los Jedi, era un interceptor que fue utilizado justo antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon en el 22 ABY. El caza estelar se consideraba como muy avanzado para el momento de su creación y llevaba equipos sofisticados, pero era costoso de producir. La nave estaba armada con dos cañones láser gemelos (los modelos posteriores modificados por el Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin tenían cuatro cañones láser de pulso escondidos detrás de los paneles divisibles, además de su complemento habitual de dos cañones láser gemelos), y contaban con un conjunto de sensores y sistemas de comunicaciones avanzados, que mantenía la piloto de la nave bien preparado tanto para las batallas como para los tiempos de paz. El caza Delta-7 fue bastante prominente en las Guerras Clon, principalmente debido a su uso por parte de los Jedi. Uno de los encuentros y pruebas más famosos del Delta-7 fue el rastreo del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett por parte del Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas a través de los campos de asteroides de Geonosis. Características left|thumb|180px|Consola de u Delta-7 que muestra un [[Guión no identificado (Star Wars '76)|idioma no identificado.]] Debido a sus similitudes visuales, el Deta-7 parecía ser un descendiente evolutivo del antiguo [[Caza táctico de choque clase Aurek|caza estelar clase Aurek]]: un interceptor pequeño y elegante usado por los Caballeros Jedi para misiones de reconocimiento. Sin embargo, el caza estelar estaba equipado con dos cañones láser de doble cañón que permitían al piloto atacar cuando fuera necesario. Como parte del Departamento Judicial de la República, los cazas estelares propiedad de la Orden Jedi estaban coloreados en los tonos rojos y blancos que representaban la inmunidad diplomática de la que gozaban los Jedi, similar a los Cruceros de la República. Sin embargo, algunos se pintarían en otros colores a medida que avanzaban las Guerras Clon. Fue diseñado por el ingeniero Walex Blissex, quien más tarde diseñaría el [[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]] y trabajaría en el Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A de la Alianza Rebelde junto con Jan Dodonna. Debido a las limitaciones de la tecnología en el momento de su creación, el tamaño del caza estelar no permitía incorporarle un hipermotor, y en su lugar tenía que depender de otra nave estelar o de un anillo de acoplamiento de hipermotor externo para viajar más rápido que la luz. (Sin embargo, en el momento de su creación, también había algunos prototipos de Delta-7 Aethersprite construidos con hipermotores experimentales incorporados. Además de esto, el modelo de fábrica Aethersprite estándar podía modificarse y/o ajustarse para tener un hipermotor incorporado ). El Aethersprite también tenía motores subluz muy potentes, que lo impulsaban a una aceleración máxima de 5.000 G. Los primeros modelos del Aethersprite no permitían un droide astromecánico de navegación de tamaño completo, como se vería en los cazas estelares de próxima generación, como el T-65 Ala-X (muy probablemente debido al hecho de que, debido al diseño del Aethersprite y a la delgadez del casco, un poso astromecánico de tamaño completo no cabría). En cambio, los droides astromecánicos se integraban directamente en el caza estelar. Con solo la cabeza truncada del droide siendo visible. Se usaron al menos dos modelos de estos droides, la serie R3-D, que se usó principalmente para los ataques (debido a que el caza estelar era tan rápido que la mayoría de los pilotos no podían disparar correctamente y/o con precisión), y la serie R4-P, que se usaba más para la navegación que para la orientación. Más tarde, un modelo más nuevo del Aethersprite, el Delta-7B, permitiría la incorporación de un droide astromecánico de modelo completo. Historia thumb|left|180px|Un [[Caza estelar/Leyendas|caza estelar Jedi completo con las modificaciones de Saesee Tiin en "modo de lucha".]] Pre-Guerras Clon La serie Delta vio uso por parte de los Jedi antes de la creación del Delta-7, que comenzó a probarse alrededor del 27 ABY, y entró en servicio poco antes de las Guerras Clon. El [[caza estelar Delta-6 clase Sprite|caza estelar Delta-6 clase ''Sprite]] fue utilizado en la época de la Invasión de Naboo, y el [[Delta-12 clase Skysprite|Delta-12 clase Skysprite]] fue lanzado al mercado civil luego del lanzamiento del proyecto Vuelo de Expansión; parece que este caza estelar también fue probado por los Jedi, ya que Obi-Wan Kenobi voló uno antes del lanzamiento. Saesee Tiin, no contento con el ya impresionante rendimiento de la nave, modificó un par de cazas estelares para satisfacer mejor sus necesidades. Logró aumentar el armamento del caza estelar añadiendo cuatro cañones láser de pulso a su complemento habitual de dos cañones duales, que se instalaron detrás de los paneles de separación hasta que el piloto eligiera ingresar al “modo de lucha”, esto solo se hacía cuando se consideraba absolutamente necesario. Además de estas armas, Tiin también logró colocar un pequeño hipermotor de Clase 3 de su propia creación, anulando la necesidad de un anillo hipermotor a menos que el tiempo fuera esencial. También reemplazó el asiento regular del piloto con una silla de meditación más cómoda, lo que permitió a los Jedi entrar a sus meditaciones mucho más fácilmente durante los largos viajes hiperespaciales. La Maestra Jedi Adi Gallia probó uno de estos prototipos del Delta-7 cuando se enfrentó al capitán Cavik Toth y a su flota Trihexalon, llevándolo al sistema Karthak poco antes de la Batalla de Geonosis. Fue aquí donde también aprendió a usar varios poderes de la Fuerza junto con el caza estelar, tanto ofensivos como defensivos.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter El éxito rotundo de esta misión significó que muchos de los Delta-7 existentes se modificaran según las especificaciones de Tiin. thumb|250px|Vista frontal de un [[Interceptor/Leyendas|interceptor Delta-7.]] Obi-Wan voló con el otro de estos prototipos en su misión a Albecus, también poco antes de la Batalla de Geonosis, y fue atacado por Jango Fett y su Esclavo I en el camino. Logró luchar contra él gracias al armamento oculto y continuó su viaje; parece que la próxima vez que Kenobi se enfrentó con Fett, fue en un Delta-7 regular. Es posible que el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiera estado en el mismo prototipo. Estacionados en las bahías del hangar del Templo Jedi en Coruscant y en otras instalaciones, los Aethersprites eran asignados a todos los Jedi de campo. Los cazas estelares de uso general se tiñeron de color turquesa, y los cazas estelares codificados para ser usados por los Jedi se tiñeron de rojo. Otros matices surgieron debido a la personalizaciones individual durante las Guerras Clon. Anakin Skywalker modificó extensivamente el Ángel Celeste, con un hipermotor interno y un esquema de pintura que recordaba al pod de carreas utilizado en Tatooine.La Prueba del Jedi Algunos Delta-7 incluso tenían un conducto de bombas en la parte trasero o un lanzador de cargas sísmicas hacia delante, aunque estos eran raros. Las Guerras Clon thumb|180px|left|Cazas Jedi en [[Kamino/Leyendas|Kamino.]] También existieron desviaciones más amplias del Delta-7 estándar, y a diferencia del arte personal de Anakin, estaban disponibles en cantidades limitadas por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat. Los Jedi que deseaban evitar los enfrentamientos con las fuerzas enemigas a veces usaban una variante de alta velocidad. Esta versión del caza presentaba una aceleración muy mejorada, así como un aumento en la velocidad máxima de 1.150 kilómetros por hora a 1.260 kilómetros por hora. En el extremo opuesto del espectro, los Jedi que esperaban participar en pesadas batallas a menudo empleaban la variante de alta maniobrabilidad del Delta-7. Modificada usando el consejo de varios pilotos Jedi (incluyendo a Anakin Skywalker y a Plo Koon), se sabía que la versión de alta maniobrabilidad agravaba a los cazas estelares droides durante el combate. Como los Delta-7 se perdían en batalla, fueron reemplazados por el Delta-7B. La principal modificación de la serie 7B era el foso droide que estaba en el centro. Esto permitió usar astromecánicos desmontables y sin modificar (como la serie R2 o superior). Este movimiento fue popular entre la mayoría de los Jedi, y el rasgo fue llevado a los Eta-2. Plo Koon también voló un Delta-7B. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, el fabricante, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, desarrolló un caza estelar más refinado, el [[Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis]], basado en la experiencia adquirida con el Delta-7 Aethersprite. Estos cazas fueron utilizados en gran número durante las Guerras Clon, incluso en la Batalla de Coruscant. Un número de cazas estelares Delta-7 permanecieron en uso por parte de los Jedi después de la introducción del Eta-2, incluso, el cazas estelar personal de Plo Koon era uno de estos, ya que prefirió el Delta-7 hasta el punto que continuó usándolo hasta su muerte en Cato Neimoidia. Varios años después de que terminaran las Guerras Clon, Kuat vendió toda la línea Delta a Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. Después, el Delta-7 se eliminaría. Guerra Civil Galáctica Más tarde, Wedge Antilles recuperaría un Delta-7 abandonado al aterrizar su Ala-X en Geonosis en algún momento después de la Batalla de Hoth, en la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Ya que necesitaba una forma de escapar del planeta después de haber sido atacado por una cañonera de la República, examino el exterior de la nave, el cual estaba relativamente intacto junto con su unidad R5. Posteriormente, utilizó sus cargas sísmicas Vacío-7 para destruir dos Transportes de Escoltas Imperiales propiedad del Comando Tormenta, y también eliminó varios escuadrones de bombarderos TIE/sa, interceptores TIE/IN y cazas TIE/LN antes de retirarse rápidamente junto con los Rebeldes a través de su anillo hiperespacial. Luego fue almacenado en un hangar de cazas estelares. El diseño del Delta-7 más tarde se utilizaría en el Punta de lanza R-22 y en el Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Entre bastidores thumb|right|350px|Arte conceptual de [[Doug Chiang.]] Los Interceptores ligeros Delta-7 clase Aethersprite aparecieron por primera vez en 2002 con el lanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. El caza estelar fue originalmente conocido como el "Caza estelar de los Soldados de asalto", que habría unido las trilogías de las Precuelas y la Original Cazas estelares Jedi aparecen en el videojuego de 2002 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns. Son las unidades especiales de la República Galáctica y se producen en las Fortalezas. En [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] La pantalla de visualización en la cabina del caza estelar de Obi-Wan mostraba información usando el guión de Star Wars '76, no Aurebesh. Apariciones *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' * * * * * *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómic / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' juego *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * * * * *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Survivor's Quest'' Apariciones no canon *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares